The Administrative Core of this Project shoulders several distinct responsibilities. The administrative tasks are carried out by an administrative assistant in the Principal Investigator's office -- that of Robert A. Weinberg. Most central is the task of receiving funds from the NIH and disbursing these funds to the various Projects. These funds are passed through the Sponsored Programs Office of the Whitehead Institute for Biomedical Research, and the Administrative Core ensures that the funds issued to the participating Projects are allocated appropriately. The three other institutions in which this Program takes place- the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Harvard Medical School and the Brighams and Women's Hospital - are paid as sub? conctactors by the Whitehead Institute for Biomedical Research. The Administrative Core is also responsible for organizing the monthly meetings of the Program, including scheduling, notifying all participants of scheduled meetings, inviting speakers, and organizing the yearly Retreat of this Program, which involves extensive planning for the transportation of guests, accomodations for all participants, arrangement of the agenda of speakers, procurement of food and audio visual equipment.